warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Wolves/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Lone Wolf outside of wolf pack territory. Deep In the Forest... Bella's nose twitched, a blizzard brewing. "We should get to cover, blizzard's comming." she woofed gently.Silverstar 21:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai nodded and looked for a place to take shelter. Icewish ♥ 21:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella padded under a bush.Silverstar 21:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai followed. Icewish ♥ 21:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella noticed a cave close by. "How about the cave instead?" she asked.Silverstar 21:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 21:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella padded inside. The cave was warm, so she layed down.Silverstar 21:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai laid down away from Bella. Icewish ♥ 21:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella fell asleep.Silverstar 21:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai couldn't sleep. Icewish ♥ 21:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella was dreaming of the good times she had with Qui.Silverstar 21:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He padded outside of the cave. Icewish ♥ 21:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella opened her eyes lazily, leg sprawled out.Silverstar 21:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He sat down. Icewish ♥ 21:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm?" asked Bella.Silverstar 21:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "What?" said Kai. Icewish ♥ 22:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Aren't you going to sleep? We can't hunt in this blizzard, so its best to sleep the hunger away," she woofed.Silverstar 22:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "I can't" he said, quietly. Icewish ♥ 22:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella sighed. "I'm afraid to ask why....I don't want you to be upset if the reason is upsetting," she woofed gently, padding deeper into the cave.Silverstar 22:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai padded into the cave. Icewish ♥ 22:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella continued walking, not wanting to pester Kai. He doesn't like me, so i should leave him alone. she thought.Silverstar 22:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He sat down. Icewish ♥ 23:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella sniffed the air, scenting some prey.Silverstar 23:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Bella," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 23:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella's ear twitched as she noticed the prey was only a lizard. "Yes?" she asked, turing around.Silverstar 23:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Would you happen to know a wolf named Adina, she lived in a wolf pack," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 23:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella stood there for a moment, then shook her head. "Never heard of her. Guessing she's the one you loved?" Bella barked.Silverstar 23:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," said Kai, seeming a little angry. "It's just that....she ruined falling in love for me." Icewish ♥ 23:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella frowned. "Qui did the same for me." she sighed.Silverstar 23:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "I keep thinking every she-wolf is going to betray me like she did," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 23:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella's nose twitched. "Not everyone will. I know that other male wolves won't betray me, only ones like Qui." she said.Silverstar 23:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai opened his mouth to speak, but he could not. He wanted to tell Bella how he felt about her, but found himself unable to speak. Icewish ♥ 23:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella sighed. Suddenly, her ears pricked. "The blizzards over," she murmured, padding outside, pelt glowing a silvery tan color in the moonlight.Silverstar 00:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai sighed. He followed her outside. Icewish ♥ 00:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Large clumps of snowflakes fell from the sky. Bella did her best to jump up and grab one. She missed, and sighed. Bella padded over to some iceicles and lapped at the water that fell from them. "I always love the beauty of iceicles...." she murmured. Bella jumped up, snatching one in her jaw. Suddenly, a pile of snow fell on her.Silverstar 00:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai ran over to her and quickly dug her out of the snow. Icewish ♥ 00:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella's head popped out of the pile of snow. She giggled. "What a rush!"Silverstar 00:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 00:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Wolf Packs